


Endless war

by Shadow_mrr



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_mrr/pseuds/Shadow_mrr
Summary: Мне кажется, что мы давно не живы: зажглись и потихоньку догорим.





	Endless war

\- Эггзи. Можно с тобой прокатиться? – голос почти знакомый, горячим облаком обдающий спину. И воскрешающий забытые, отболевшие чувства. Казалось, что отболевшие.  
  
\- Чарли. – Знакомое имя, рокочущее на языке. Привычно отдающее гневом, первозданной ненавистью.  
  
\- Забавно, правда? – Чарли достает пистолет, уверенным и отточенным жестом. У него никогда не дрожали руки, он был весь пропитан уверенностью. – У тебя вид джентльмена, а у меня плебея.   
  
Он правда выглядит иначе. Вопрос не в обритой голове, а во взгляде. Эггзи прекрасно видит ту же выстраданную злобу, что чувствует сейчас сам. Очки транслируют урезанную версию досье, фотографию времени учебки, подстегивая память.   
  
\- Давай, открывай свой кэб, - Чарли грубо толкает Эггзи к машине, но тут же отдергивает руку. Их обоих трясет от боли, от выворачивающего наизнанку помешательства.   
  
Первый удар совсем легкий, потому что Эггзи примеривается. У него все еще немного трясутся руки – как будто в память о наваждении, что связало их с момента знакомства. Призраки прошлого встают сплошной стеной, заслоняя обзор, мешая драться в полную силу. Чарли тоже накрывает, но он лучше справляется, едва не вышвыривая Эггзи из машины.  
Драка тянется вечность и длится меньше минуты. На стороне Эггзи выносливость и примочки Кингсмен, на стороне Чарли – сила механизированной руки и все еще действующий фактор неожиданности. Когда кэб влетает в ограждение, Чарли выносит через лобовое стекло. В этот раз победа очевидно на стороне Эггзи, но война не закончена, пока жив один из них.  
  
*  
  
Очередное внеочередное собрание агентов назначено на утро следующего дня. Эггзи вылетает из дома, едва попрощавшись с Тильдой. В крови все еще бурлят отзвуки вчерашней драки. Вчерашней встречи.  
  
\- Мы уж думали, ты снова встретился с Чарли, - невозможно проконтролировать дрожь, отдающуюся в затылке при имени заклятого врага.   
  
\- Если бы. Так хочется поскорее с ним закончить, - Эггзи старается отвечать живо и легко, не подпуская к сердцу пульсирующую боль. Она никогда не оставляет его – иногда чуть ослабевает, притупляется, чтобы вспыхнуть затем от малейшей искры.   
  
Рокси наверное знает, она слишком хорошо чувствовала, что происходило между Чарли и Эггзи во время обучения. Напряжение, ненависть и то больное, истерзанное и изломанное чувство сродни любви.  
  
\- Приступим, - у Мерлина уставший голос, он говорит почти механически. Эггзи старается вникнуть в информацию, отступиться от человеческих чувств, снова влезть в костюм супершпиона. Кадры из бункера Валентайна тошнотворно знакомы, как будто прошло не больше суток с момента опасной операции.  
  
Эггзи не в форме, это очевидно. Он не может смотреть на едва живого Чарли, не может слышать о том, что самостоятельно выцарапал жизнь этого говнюка из лап смерти. Эггзи застрял в своем собственном зазеркалье. Он не может жить с осознанием, что Чарли тоже жив. Но и существовать, собственноручно укокошив  _почти_ врага – немыслимо.  
  
*  
  
Встреча в горах, перехваченный мельком взгляд с отзвуками паники. Эггзи едва замечает, насколько у него заходится сердце. Он пытается уговорить себя, что это адреналин, адская смесь после нервного затишья. Мерлин и Кола страхуют, не давая им с Чарли сцепиться. Думать некогда, инстинкты сейчас первичны: они ведут Эггзи к цели. Эмоции в сторону, пусть боль и накатит потом втрое сильнее.   
  
\- Счастливой поездки, братан, - прямое подключение к очкам: не только у Кингсмен программы взлома на высшем уровне. Чертов Чарли.  
  
Эггзи даже не успевает попрощаться с жизнью. И дальше – снова все на рефлексах. Выжить, любой ценой спасти гражданских и только потом – разрешить льдистому холоду растечься где-то у сердца.  
  
*  
  
\- Чемодан, Эггзи! – Гарри запаздывает всего лишь на мгновение. Эггзи бросается за Чарли еще до окрика, успевает даже выпустить пару патронов. Мимо, но будет еще шанс.   
  
Преимущество Чарли – абсолютное знание территории, механизированная рука, и, пожалуй, ему нечего терять. Эггзи, впрочем, тоже.   
  
Вокруг них – каменная крошка, перемешанная с песчаной пылью. Иллюзорная возможность представить на месте противника кого угодно другого. Чарли и Эггзи слишком близки – всегда были – и слишком напитаны ненавистью. Страсть не означает любовь, иногда это всего лишь помешательство.  
  
Они дерутся на равных, вкладывая всю внутреннюю агонию в удары. Служба превыше всего, личные проблемы никого не волнуют, но от этого не становится легче. Эггзи как никогда четко осознает – сегодняшнее сражение будет последним. Чарли тоже чувствует конечность одного больного чувства на двоих. Ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой*.  
  
Наверное, Эггзи бы с покорностью отдал свою жизнь в руки Чарли, он был готов. Но в нем все еще жил забитый мальчик из гетто, неспособный защитить близких. И эта часть неистово требовала абсолютной победы. Даже через саморазрушение.   
  
Они зеркально отражают эмоции друг друга. Эггзи начинает играть грязно, дублируя приемы своего противника. Взломать протез, нашпигованный программами, оказывается слишком легко.   
  
\- Мы еще не закончили, - Чарли вымотался, его голос все больше отдает металлом.  
Убрать правую руку за спину – почти флирт. Дань напряжению, что искрило между ними когда-то. До сих пор искрит. Эггзи сознательно идет на открытую провокацию: пора заканчивать войну, она и так уже уничтожила обоих.  
  
Исход становится очевиден.  
  
\- Это за Кингсмен. За Рокси и Мерлина. За меня.  
  
Линия челюсти под рукой жесткая, кожа разгоряченная и чуть колкая. Хруст – финальный аккорд их личной песни. Их одержимости, так никогда и не облеченной в слова.  
  
Под сердцем привычно сворачивается колкая боль, слабая пульсация отдается в висках. Продолжать жить, не чувствуя огня наваждения? Невозможно.  
  
___________  
* - неточная цитата сами-знаете-откуда


End file.
